


Wildfire

by winterinmyeyes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Bucky Feels, Cake, Crossover, F/M, Mutants, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Original Female Character - Freeform, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterinmyeyes/pseuds/winterinmyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After SHIELD falls the avengers go in search of "gifted" individuals from the Index before hydra can get to them. New allies bring new information and new missions. </p><p>Not age of ultron compliant</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. in the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be random at best, comments are love.

Foreword 

 

* * *

After the fall of SHIELD the internet lit up with people looking for all the juicy details, not everyone had good intentions. The Index was created to keep an eye on individuals with exceptional skills and abilities, in the fallout those people began to disappear. The Avengers moved into Stark tower slowly but surely. One by one they made their way to New York. Inside the futuristic skyscraper Jarvis kept watch over the world with his fingers in every digital pie.

* * *

 

In the wilderness of northern Canada a quinjet lands silently in the trees. Landing nearby Thor and Ironman meet the plane as the door opens and their team step out.

"Took you long enough, you drive like my grandma." Stark taunts as Clint shrugs on his quiver. The archer gives a sneer and hunches over in an impersonation.

"Kids these days, no respect." He screeches with a hand on his hip and his bow as a cane. Natasha rolls her eyes and Steve clears his throat.

"Alright, we need to get as many captives out as we can before setting off any alarms. If we go in guns blazing they could kill them before we can release them. Natasha I want you to come with me for the infiltration, Clint find a perch and keep an eye out. When I give the signal I want Thor out front drawing attention and Stark in the sky picking them off. Bruce and the med staff are standing by to assist any captives when we return to the tower. Let's move before we lose the sun." He says with a stern face and rigid posture. The last few bases had been a bust, cleared out before they could get boots on the ground. Steve, Sam and Natasha had been keeping an eye out for Bucky and so far they had been following his trail of burned down hydra hideouts. Hopefully they were here before him. 

Making their way through the snow Natasha and Steve kept quiet as the concrete walls and wire fences came into view. Circling in closer they shoot the guards and break open the doors to the lower levels. Inside the halls are a bright white and the floors are neatly polished, there's a chill in the air and the smell of antiseptic itches their noses. Down the halls they make their way towards the high concentration of unmoving heat signatures that are sure to be the gifted people. Breaking open a large steel door they come upon a hallway lined with plastic rooms, inside are a handleful of people in tattered jumpsuits and dirty scrubs. of the eight rooms only three are occupied. The first has a young man no older than sixteen with hollow cheeks and pale hair. Working down the line they pull out another man and a woman who keep silent as they watch them set up explosives and explain how to get out. The other man is short with dark hair and a permanent scowl he wears as he nods and crosses his arms over his chest. The woman stands close to him with curious eyes and hands clasped together in front of her as though to keep from fiddling.

"We have a quinjet not far from here, once we get you out of here the others are going to tear down the building and we will take you back to New York with us. From there we want to help you find a way to hide from Hydra." Natasha tells them as Steve sweeps the room and peaks out the door to see if the hall is clear. 

"Listen bub, I appreciate the rescue and all but if you don't mind I plan on tearing a few throats before I get outta here." The short burly man says, showing them the claws that extend from his knuckles. The woman looks between them and the wide eyed boy and shakes her head before agreeing.

"We will get out of here faster if we work together," She says with a hint of a French accent softening her r's. Steve nods to Natasha and holds open the door as he puts a finger to his com.

"Alright, we have the prisoners, bring it down." 

"Aye aye captain!" Comes through before there's a rumble and yells erupt down the hall. Waving to them Steve leads everyone out of the sterile room and works his way towards the exit so they can get the boy to the plane. The shorter man runs ahead before Steve can say anything and brings down a guard as he turns the corner. He's down before  he can raise his weapon and the man gives Steve a wild grin as he wipes off his claws on the guards vest. Natasha raises a brow as she looks at Steve and whispers into her com to keep an eye out for the feral.

"We should hurry and get Warren out of here." The woman says, keeping the boy tucked close and her eyes never stopping as they roam the halls. Natasha nods to Steve and they split as they come to a crossroad, Steve and the man go left as Natasha and the boy and woman go right. 

"Be careful." Steve calls to them, catching Nat's eye before they run towards the door. Natasha bursts through the doors with guns out and shoots down three guards as they turn to look at them. Without stopping they rush across the courtyard to the fence, Natasha shooting down guards and the woman covering the boy as much as possible. 

"We need to hop the fence. Can you handle that?" She calls back to them as she turns to face the building to cover them. There's a wave of heat and the sound of rushing flames before the fence melts down and clears a path for them. Natasha takes a moment to quirk an eyebrow at the woman who has fire in her hands and a golden glint in her eye before shrugging it off and running towards the jet that sits a little ways into the forest.

securing the boy to one of the seats Nat takes a second to look at the woman.

"If I'm going to fight with you I'd like to know you name." She says with a hand on her hip and mouth tight in a frown.

"I'm Amy, this is Warren, the man we were with is Logan. Thank you for coming to get us, it would of taken far longer to get out on our own." the woman answers with a polite nod and a glance back to the boy who is asleep in his seat. Closing the hatch Natasha checks her weapons and looks towards the sound of gunfire. 

"Alright then Amy, show me what you've got." She says with a grin. Amy lifts a brow before her eyes shift from brown to gold and a wave of heat spreads from her. Her skin heats and Nat takes a step back as the woman becomes molten lava and starts running towards the base. With a whispered "damn" she follows close behind the trail of melted snow and burning trees.  Coming into the clearing they find the building has a few new holes where Stark and Thor have hacked away at it, arrows and bullets whizz through the air as guards fall and the team works its way into the compound. Catching up to Steve and Logan where they fight a group of guards Natasha leaps towards a guard that has crept up on the captain and snaps his neck between her thighs.

"Just in time, I saved a few for you." Steve says with a wink as he tosses a minion against the wall and catches his shield. Nat blows him a kiss as she shoots down a few men, making a blush creep up Steve's neck and Logan huff a laugh. From where she waited outside Amy watches the team as they tear into the building, noting the archer in his nest and the thunder god on the roof. From the corner of her eye she sees the glint of a sniper in the trees a few hundred feet from them and watches as the mystery gunman takes down guards the team let slip. stepping towards a wall she rests a hand against the concrete and let's it melt beneath her fingers. Looking towards the fighting she steps away and into the building, leaving a trail of melted wall as she walks towards the command room.

quickly the guards are down and the few left are tied up and knocked out. The team gathers outside the base and look around for a second to catch their breath.

"What happened to the lava lady?" Starks asks as his visor lifts. Turning to look at the building there is a rumbling noise that grows louder as the building crumbles and melts. Melting the concrete in her way amy walks calmly towards the group, no longer molten she ignores her nudity as she hands Tony a USB drive.

"I thought you might like to have this." She says with a grin at his dumbfounded look. Steve clears his throat and pointedly looks away, nudging Clint who stares openly at the woman. Thor offers his cape with a jovial smile and praise for such a strong warrior maiden. Wrapped in red with her long black hair tangled around her shoulders Amy grins at Logan as the Avengers walk them towards the plane.

"You owe me twenty bucks."


	2. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know their new friends.

 

Wrapped in the warmth of Thor’s cape Amy curled herself in the corner of a large overstuffed couch while the team bickered by the projection screen. Bright blue lit up the room where the projections showed an image of the now demolished building where they had been held mere hours before. There had been a quick shuffle as they arrived at avengers tower, Warren was taken down to the medical floor surrounded by nurses and doctors shouting orders and taking vitals. Settling on the common floor the team had set to work debriefing and looking through the information saved on the flash drive. With a bottle of scotch in hand Logan sat down with a sigh and put a hand on Amy’s knee.

“Looks they these are the professionals eh darlin’. What you thinking of doing now?” He asked before taking a long pull from the amber bottle. Amy and Logan had been captured around the same time, they hadn't spoken much though until Warren had joined them and they decided to try and keep him safe, or at least as safe as possible. Logan had been a wanderer too long, Amy seemed as good as anyone to follow for a while. Letting her head fall on his shoulder she hummed a minute as they watched the team point and wave at the diagrams and mutter among themselves.

“We can stay awhile, at least till Warren is back on his feet. After that I dunno, maybe it's time to get in the fight.” Amy whispers. Even in a high tech building with top class heroes it's hard for Amy to relax, too long in isolation makes every sound stand out and every click puts her on edge. Sitting there on the outskirts of the room she is left to think about the bright lights of the lab rooms and the cold metal tables they had been strapped to for what felt like forever. As calm as she seemed on the outside Amy felt like running as far as possible on the inside. Logan gives her a pat on the shoulder as he gets up in search of a distraction.

“Are there any beds in this dump?” He asks the room at large, Tony’s mouth drops open and he sputters at the insult. Natasha smirks at Tony’s angry mumbles and nods towards the hall where the elevator waits.

“Don't worry wild man, we have all the perks.” She tells him as she leads him down the hall, he turns back to wink at Amy as the elevator opens and Natasha grins at him. As soon as the elevator closes everyone looks at each other for a second. Bruce pats Tony on the back and reassures him that his tower is the best, that of course it's wasn’t a dump. Without Logan as company the room feels bigger to Amy, the boys seem to have forgotten she even exists, alone in the corner she curls further into herself. Before her powers had emerged she had lived with her family in Quebec with her small family, her father the doctor and her mother the teacher. Before her transformation she had never felt alone. Before she had never felt unloved or scared, now she lived in fear that someone would find out about her, her time in the lab was a reminder that to others she was a monster. She can feel the cold creeping into her bones and there's a tightness in her chest as she squeezes her eyes shut and tries to remind herself to stay in the present. A hand comes down on her shoulder and startles her eyes open, Thor’s warm eyes watch her as the coldness recedes and the ice forming on his cloak begin to fade away. A smile graces his face and he sits down near her with an arm around her shoulders.

“You are safe here my lady Amelia, no harm shall befall you or your companions while you are with us.” He promises with a stern look that belies his oath. There is a softness in his face that speaks to his age, something in his eyes that reminds her that he has seen more of the universe than she can even imagine.

“They steal us from our homes and cut us for their perverse curiosity but call us the monsters. What peace is there for us when there are men who will haunt us no matter where we run?” Amy asks, the tears in her eyes surprise her and she wipes at them furiously. She shouldn't speak to this stranger as though she knows him, anyone could be out to get her. Thor looks away for a moment before looking at her with a thoughtful tilt.

“You live a life of hardship, no one deserves such pains that you have received lady Amelia. You and your companions have strength only one who has shared such experience would understand. I know not why there are those with such a desire for fear and pain, only that we must stop them without allowing ourselves to become them.” He replies with a small frown and a gentle squeeze. “You have my word that I shall protect you, rest now and know that no harm shall befall you or your compatriots.” He finishes with a whisper. It takes a minute of thought and a firm look into his eyes, but Amy relaxes into the man’s strong embrace and lets her head rest against his chest to listen to the beat of his heart. A blanket is thrown over her and snuggled there with the God of Thunder as her protector she falls asleep dreaming of a spring rain.


	3. Hot cakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up and introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything in italics is something spoken in French

When she wakes up the next morning it's to the sound of thunderous snores and a rumble beneath her cheek. A look around reveals that the room has been emptied and the sun has just begun to rise above the horizon. Moving slowly Amy shifts from under Thor's large arm, careful not to wake him. With a long stretch she lets the red cape fall back into Thor's lap and nearly purrs from the feeling of a good night's rest, arms to the ceiling and back arched she lets out a sigh at the feeling of sun on her skin. Amy walks over to the table where the team had been working last night and runs a finger along the glass edge, lighting up the surface with the files from the base. Shifting through labels her hands still mid air as a name stands out. Opening the file there are pictures and notes with scribbled writing that all three prisoners knew well. While captive they all became acquainted with Doctor Rathmus, a deceptive looking woman with the face of an angel and mind of a monster. Hydra had given her free reign of the base to research human mutations in the hope that she would unlock the key to giving their soldiers gifts. Amy could clearly remember the lines and words that had been written across her body to mark where the doctor next wanted to cut.  
Before the lab Warren had beautiful wings with feathers the color of fresh snow, inside the file were pictures of the wings now kept in a box where she could study them. Seeing the boy’s wings frozen and bloody had Amy gripping the table and trying to keep from melting the table. The entire room grew cold as she drew in the heat, Thor's breathe now visible in the air. The latest not in the file was from three days ago, Rathmus had been trying to harness Warren’s avian genetics and wrote that the wings had to be moved to another lab where the equipment was better suited for long term storage. She referred to it as ‘the deep freezer’. Hydra would take Warren’s wings apart and create weapons, Amy swore to herself as she stared at the pictures that she wouldn't let that happen.  
There door to the elevator swished opened and on the other side captain Rogers looked up from a file and nearly dropped his coffee as his eyes caught her. His eyes go wide and he splutters for a second as he drops his gaze and rushes to apologize.

“It's my fault Captain, I fell asleep before I could find anything to wear. My apologies for the surprise” She said with a grin as she walked back to the couch to steal back the bright cape and wrap it around herself. 

“Oh no, it's fine I just wasn't expecting, well, that. I'm sure we can find you something. You must be hungry too, I could show the kitchen if you like.” He blushes from his ears to beneath the neck of his tight white tee shirt, a hand rubbing the back of his neck as he looks anywhere but at her as she walked back over to him. When she gets close enough Amy puts out a hand and offers him a smile.

“We haven't been properly introduced, I’m Amelia Corkwood. Thank you for saving us, it would have taken much longer on our own.” She says when his eyes catch hers and he clasps her hand. He grins back quickly at the odd thanks and shakes his head.  
“Well I'm Steve, you probably know some of the others already but there will be a chance for more introductions later. The kitchen is few floors down, we can take the elevator.” He says and turns to head back to the elevator. Amy stops him a moment as she turns back to look at a sleeping Thor.  
“I do not wish to wake him but he might worry if I am gone.” She says with a nod to the couch filled with giant blonde.

“Don't worry about it. Jarvis will you please make sure that Thor knows where miss Amelia is when he wakes? Oh! And can you order some basic clothes for Amelia?” He asks as he looks the ceiling. Amy's brow raises a moment before she hears the cool British voice reply from seemingly thin air.

“Of course captain, welcome to the tower miss Corkwood.” It says, the voice is definitely automated but there is a hint of warmth to it that confuses her a bit. Looking to Steve with a frown Amelia returns the greeting quietly and searches the ceiling for cameras or speakers.

“Jarvis is the tower’s AI, he runs the place. If you need anything just ask him.” Steve continues and holds open the elevator door for her with a flourish. Amelia thanks ‘Jarvis’ quietly and steps into the spacious glass elevator. The view looks out over the city and already there is traffic below them, tiny specks of people rushing around and brightly colored cars that slowly make their way down the busy streets. When the elevator stops and the doors open Steve offers her the door and follows her out as she makes her way into the room, looking around at the tall kitchen counter and the clean metal appliances that gently hum in the background. On stools at the counter Natasha and Clint watch her as they sip their steaming drinks. Steve opens the industrial sized fridge and rummages until he comes out with a footlong sandwich piled to splitting with meats and cheeses. Clint is shaking his head and Amy slowly creeps toward the edge of the tiled area where the kitchen begins. There’s a pot of coffee dripping and a kettle on to boil, a loaf of bread is open next to a stick of butter, a basket of muffins is half empty and on the far end there is a truly enormous chocolate cake.

 _“I need a slice of this cake._ ” Amy whispers, slipping into French in her chocolate haze. Her feet hurry over to stare at it, there is a rose frosted on the top and tiny hearts surround it, it looks both sweet and professional without being childish. There are quiet chuckles from Steve and Natasha but her eyes are glued to the cake. Clint grins at her and points to the small note stuck under the plate.  
Cake For Newbies, Not Clint!  
The handwriting is decidedly feminine and the swooping cursive further endears the baker to Amy. There is a cake knife passed to her on a plate with a fork and she doesn’t even care how it got there. With a reverent gentleness she cuts a large slice and sets the knife down to stare at the slice now on her plate. slowly her fork dips into the chocolate layered with cream cheese frosting and the delicate bite slips between her lips like it belongs there. Amy knows that rationally no cake is worth the sinful moan she lets slip and the flutter of eyelashes she can’t stop, but this slice of heaven after her time in hell makes her feel at home.  
_“This is the best cake that has ever been created_. If anyone touches it I will burn them.” She says with squinted eyes and an arm curled protectively around her slice. Clint laughs long and hard and nearly topples from his chair, Steve just rolls his eyes and grins at Natasha good naturedly. 

“I'm so glad you like it!” Came a sweet voice from the other side of the room where a door lead to a set of residential suites. A short, curvy, brunette wearing an oversized sweater and hand knit beanie smiled. The young woman sashayed over to the counter and held out a hand to Amy.  
“I'm Darcy Lewis, scientist wrangler extraordinaire, permanent intern to the fabulous Jane Foster, and taser of Thor, also baker of sweets.” She introduces with a smirk, her bright brown eyes radiate a happy warmth that has Amy sighing on the inside.

“I am Amelia, it is an honor to meet the maker of such a delicious cake. Thank you for such a treat.” She returns with a warm smile and soft handshake. The intern laughs and it seems to light up the entire room, Amy suddenly feels the need to hug her and curl up in the sunlight. She really needs to get cats out of her head. Darcy smiles and continues her way into the kitchen, stopping at each occupant to say good morning or greet them in a quiet way. The sound of the doors opening fades to background as Amy watches the woman hum and dance around the appliances as she sorts out ingredients for what looks like pancakes.

“As much as I enjoy the view darlin’ I think you might need some actual clothes.” Logan says from beside her shoulder, he grins at her as he watches her eye the intern and absentmindedly eat cake. She rolls her eyes at him at taps his nose with her spoon as she turns away from the baking.

“I do what I want.” She replies simply. During their time together it has been one of the recurring phrases that she will throw at him. Whether it's distracting a scientist from one of the others or putting up a fight when the guards come in. Logan shrugs and pulls out a cigar as he takes the seat next to her and reaches towards the rest of the cake. Somehow he always ends up with a cigar, one time when the doctors had left them alone for a few days he had suddenly started to smoke one and only shrugged when she asked about it. With a quick hand she smacks his fingers away from her cake and gives him a mock glare. He pops a claw and cuts away nearly a quarter of the cake to put on a napkin in front of him. He grins at her expression and holds out the end of his cigar to her.

“Can ya give me a light?” He asks with a wink. She could burn his face off, but snaps her finger and a small flame appears over her thumb instead. With a nod her lights his cigar and leans back to watch the kitchen. 

“You can't smoke in here” Steve says from his place by Natasha, his expression is slightly confused and partly disappointed. His tone brooks no argument and with a sigh Logan looks back to Amy. With a smile and a snap the cigar is out like a light and Logan drops it on the table with a grumble about ‘the good old days’


End file.
